


Warm

by ReturnToZero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Inspired by Warm Bodies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A laugh chimed in his bloody ears, sliding out with the life liquid- full of joy and child-like enthusiasm. Sometimes this would happen, he could see and hear bits from his past life would rise and float up into his head-but nothing ever made sense...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

Pairings: GamTav

\---Warm---

Even though the world had gone to hell he couldn't feel a thing.

To be honest it was really hard to think at the moment, ever since he had injured his leg he was unable to run, and by not being able to run it would eventually lead to more pain. Day in and day out he felt like he was decaying, wasting away with the already dead world.

Fighting off the pain and blood he continued forth, limping around the damned world-debris were everywhere and warm bodies were scattered on the floor, heaped up in piles and strewn across with blood puddles. He was careful not to stem on them, who knows how dead they ACTUALLY were. He had lost count of many things, but he would never lose the initials T.N. Who knew what they actually meant, but he was certain that they were more important than anything else in the world.

A laugh chimed in his bloody ears, sliding out with the life liquid- full of joy and child-like enthusiasm. Sometimes this would happen, he could see and hear bits from his past life would rise and float up into his head-but nothing ever made sense. The letters T.N didn't make sense. He didn't even know his own name, maybe he was T.N? No-

When he first woke up he could function pretty normally, absconding whenever there was a threat, but when the boy attacked him-he couldn't bring himself to fight back. Beautiful amber eyes glimmered with fat tears, teeth digging into a rosy pink lip. The boy obviously did not have the strength nor the courage to end him, but only gave a single blow, fear driving his blood red veins to seek relief. With a labored swing the boy made him fall, striking his leg; A yelp of pain and playing dead had been enough for the beautiful boy. He watched the lithe figure move farther and farther, knocking down rucks of people. It was then the initials T.N came up, his heart giving a strange thrum before settling again. 

Even now he could barely keep his mind off the boy. His warmth was to die for, the beauty had stirred something both beautiful and nostalgic, and soon the melodic laugh floated to his ears again, but this time it had traveled through the wind-

He was here.

The boy must have been close, so he began to survey the area, finding a spot behind a building to spy his gorgeous boy. He growled as his fucked up leg did not cooperate with him, returning to the task at hand as he waited for his beauty to be alone.

Eons of waiting had finally paid off; he moved and felt his heart stir again, it felt good-great, wonderful to feel the warmth and the thrum again-

With a small gasp the boy had realized his presence, whimpering as he stumbled away. Thankfully he caught a hold of the boy's giant purple sweater, the cloth hanging too big on his frame to rightfully be his-

_G-Gamzee?! Oh god, please don't-I can't!_

He didn't understand the panic, instead bringing the boy close and enjoying the beat of his heart, sad to find his chest empty of a rhythm. His tongue felt dry as he moved his heavy jaw, “Ex-plain...pl...ease.”

The boy ripped himself away, fresh tears brimming his eyes as he kept a distance, taking a shaky breath-

_Y-Your name i-is G-G-Gamzee Ma-Makara and you-you've...been dead for a week._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot that I thought up of during service. Dedicated to those who care for it I guess. Also inspired another work of mine along with the trailer of Warm Bodies. (I have not seen the movie so don't say too much about it, kay?)


End file.
